Random Fandom Drabbles
by NerinaB
Summary: Responses to Drabble challenges for different Fandoms TV shows, books, movies, et.. I'd love for readers to give me more challenges! Rated T for now because of language, that may change depending on what challenges I respond to.
1. Chapter 1

Must use the following words

-broken pencils  
- New Caprica  
- wholeheartedly  
- never again  
- ineffable

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica

Maya stepped through the tent flap to be greeted by a thoroughly flustered former President standing in a small pile of broken pencils.

"Ma'am?"

"Never again. I told myself I'd never get this worked up over a man again."

"Nervous about seeing the admiral again?"

"Wholeheartedly." Laura sighed, snapping another pencil.

"Hey, we need those." Maya quickly snatched the rest of the pencils away from the redhead. "What are you worried about? You two obviously like each other and you look amazing." Which was true, Laura did look amazing in that shade of red and the outfit accentuated her figure.

"This is his first trip down to 'New Caprica'… I don't know what to expect or if I should even expect anything… Our last encounter wasn't exactly pleasant." She responded quietly, running a hand distractedly through her hair.

"Laura, it's been two months… The poor man's probably desperate to see you by now and I'll bet he's at least twice as nervous as you are right now." This got a slight smile out of her and Maya nodded. "Now, come with me and let's see if we can't do something with your hair… And I think I might still have some lipstick that would be the right shade." Maya led Laura back to her tent, ineffably delighting in the idea of getting to play with that beautiful hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Must use the following words

Vase

Fork

Asparagus

Rock salt

Laptop

Fandom: Supernatural

"I've got a funny feeling about this place." Sam commented as he stepped inside the house after his brother.

"Really?" Dean replied dryly, his eyes landing on a vase filled with what appeared to be asparagus. "What gave you that idea?" Sam didn't bother to respond and instead set his lab top down on a side table and began hooking up the spectral analyzer.

"Well, if this place is haunted we'll know in about two minutes."

"Great." Dean sprawled out on the dusty sofa to wait and pulled his rock salt gun from its holster, flicking the safety off.

"Yeah, Dean, the readings are off the chart. This place is definitely a spectre hotspot." Dean stretched and got back to his feet.

"Ghost hunting time my friend." He said with a grin, hefting his gun.

"Dude, you're like a kid in a candy shop."

"Whatever. You wanna take upstairs or should I?"

"No, I've got it." Sam replied, remembering Dean's most recent chicken impression and not wishing for a repeat. Sam headed up the stairs, pulling his own rock salt gun out, Sam headed towards the kitchen. No sooner had he opened the door when a woman with a knife sticking out of her head came at him with a serving fork in either hand.

"Shit." Dean ducked out of the way just in time and fired off a round into or more accurately through her chest. Walking through the area she had just been standing, he came to a small door that appeared to lead to a basement cellar. As he reached to open the door a scream sounded from upstairs. "Sam, you alright?" He called, frozen in place.

"They've got forks!" Came the muffled response. Dean laughed, and proceeded down the stairs.

"Damn." He swore as his nose was assaulted by rank decaying air. "This must be the place." He coughed, trying to breathe in as little of the nastiness as possible. After a few minutes, he located the source of the stench. Pinch his nose, he used his other hand to throw open the large old wardrobe. He jumped back quickly to avoid the corpses that fell out. There were four in all, two adults, two children, a family. Dean shook his head, murder victims. "Time to light 'em up." He muttered to himself, slinging his backpack down on the ground and pulling out the small gas can. He quickly dowsed the bodies in gasoline before striking a match and standing back to watch bonfire. Ten minutes later he rejoined his brother in the entry way.

"You alright Sam?" He noticed that his brother was holding his arm.

"Yeah." Sam replied shaking his head. "Bloody forks…"


	3. Chapter 3

Must use the following words

Scarecrow

Squirrel

Holy water

Peripheral

Social worker

Fandom: Supernatural

"What?" The two brothers turned around to face the grissled old man standing in the doorway.

"Good evening sir. My name is Steve Renolds and this is my associate Donald Right." Sam introduced smoothly. "We're social workers. We've had some complaints about cats. May we come in?" The old man grunted and step aside to let them in. The house was indeed filled with cats, white cats, and stank of litterbox. Once they were all seated at the dining room table, Sam spoke again. "Sir, owning this many cats is unhealthy."

"Unhealthy? Not having all of them around would be unhealthy." The man exclaimed. Dean and Sam shared a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" The man glared at them and muttered something under his breathe. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I said, you'll just think I'm nutters." The man growled, getting up out of his chair and moving to stand by the window.

"You'd be surprised." Dean replied, glancing at his brother again.

"Have…" Sam paused, wondering how exactly to word this. "Have strange things been happening?"

"You bet they have." The old man grumbled. Dean rolled his eyes, this was getting them no where.

"Look, were not your usual social workers alright." He told the man.

"Exactly. We believe that sometimes weird things happen that can't be explained by normal things. Trust us. You can tell us what's going on, we won't think you're crazy." Sam supplied. The old man eyed the two suspiciously for a moment before sitting back down.

"Might as well, I mean it's not like I've got anything to lose." Sam nodded encouragingly, Dean was too busy trying to push one of the cats out of his lap. "Something's after me… I don't know what it is or what it wants but the cats scare it off."

"Only white cats?" Sam questioned, having noticed that that was the predominate coloring.

"Yep. Only white cats. They're the only thing keeping me safe, I'm not giving them up." He said angrily.

"It's alright, no one's going to take away your cats." Sam tried to placate him as his brother continued to do war with a particularly stubborn persian. "You say you don't know what this thing is… So you've never seen it?"

"Oh, I've seen it alright, it just doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean a bloody scarecrow doesn't usually attack people does it?"

"A scarecrow? You mean the one we saw in the field?" The farmer nodded.

"Hey, do you think you could get this furball off me?" Dean interrupt as the persian sank its claws in to get a better grip.

"I still think the man's of his rocker."

"Staying one night just to be sure isn't going to hurt anything." Sam replied, passing his brother one of the holy water supersoakers. "You're just upset because that cat nearly…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Dean glared at his brother who smirked in return, inwardly rejoicing on having one uped his brother. The two returned to the house to take up their nighttime vigil. Three hours later, Sam felt his eyes drooping and shook himself back to reality. Then he heard the scrapping and nudged his snoring brother awake.

"What?" His brother moaned, rubbing at his eyes.

"Listen." Sam hissed. The scrapping noise was getting louder and was joined by hissing. Sam quickly realized, the numerous cats were responding to the visitor.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Dean said, standing up and shouldering his supersoaker. Sam got up and followed him to the back door on the other side of the kitchen. Dean unlocked the door and carelessly threw it open.

"Holy shit." He shouted, jumping backwards into his brother. There in the doorway stood one creepy-ass demonic scarecrow. The two brothers stood frozen in shock for a good minute but then as the scarecrow began to step inside they pulled it together. Dean whipped his supersoaker down and sent a jet of holy water at the demented creature. "Sam don't just stand there, shoot the fucking thing." Sam jumped at his brother's shout and quickly sent his own stream of holy water at the thing. Steam poured of the monster as it gave a horrifying shriek before it fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Is it dead?" Sam asked nervously.

"I don't know, why don't you go check."

"Hell no, you check." Dean rolled his eyes and shot another stream of holy water from his supersoaker at the crumpled heap for good measure before carefully poking at it with his boot.

"Yeah, it's dead." He kicked the soaked rags back over the door frame onto the ground. "What the hell was it?"

"A demonically possessed Scarecrow?" Sam guessed. Dean looked down at the sodden pile.

"Whatever it was, it was creepy as hell."

"Yeah."

After having said their goodbyes to a thoroughly relieved and very grateful old farmer and his 27 cats, the two brothers made their way back to the car. As they rounded the corner, Dean caught movement in his peripheral vision.

"Dude, there's something in the car." He raced towards the vehicle and ripped open one of its doors. A squirrel came shooting out and made a mad dash for the nearest tree.

"That's what you get for leaving your window down, Dean." Sam laughed at the expression on his brother's face.

"Fucking squirrels…"


End file.
